


Glass

by Applefall



Series: bluebird patrick au [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate universe - bluebird, M/M, bluebird!patrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3682011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applefall/pseuds/Applefall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick accidentally knocks over a glass vase.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glass

**Author's Note:**

> based on the prompt where person b saves person a from glass or something like that

He's reaching for a cup when he knocks over the hideous vase that was gifted to him and Pete last year with his outstretched wings. It lands and shatters in front of Patrick, trapping him against the counter. It's everywhere because the goddamned vase was huge. He knew Pete shouldn't have put it there, had told him it was a stupid place to put it, but his boyfriend had stubbornly refused.

Patrick's kind of stuck. He turns and winces as he feels something dig into his feet. He could use his wings to push it away, but then it would go everywhere and be more of a danger then anything. At that point it would be impossible to pick up the shards and both of them would end up with glass in their feet.

He's also alone, because his boyfriend is at work. He shifts and yelps when he feels a shard cut into him. It stings and burns and his wings fold into him instinctively, trying to protect him. He's really stuck. Patrick doesn't even have his phone on him. Distantly, he hears it ring. It's probably Pete calling.

He stands there for an hour before he hears the door opening. Over the past hour he's sure he's gotten glass in his feet. "Love?" He hears Pete call.

"In the kitchen!" Patrick yells back, wincing. His feet are probably super cut up at this point. He can hardly stand and he sees some blood oozing out from underneath his feet. Patrick looks up and sees Pete rushing over to him, concern on his face.

"What happened?" Pete asks, stepping forward into the glass. He's got boots on, sturdy and thick. Perfect for saving Patrick. He puts an arm on the backs of Patrick's legs and then one under his back, swinging him into his arms.

Pete is strong from all his working out, but Patrick is nervous that he can't hold him. Patrick's heavy. Too heavy. He folds his wings in to ease the task, but he's still afraid that Pete won't be able to carry him. But Pete soldiers through, carrying him to the living room and resting him on the couch. "I knocked over that stupid vase." Patrick says and winces again. "I have glass in my feet."

Pete kneels and looks at his feet, grimacing. "Gross. Let me get some stuff to get the glass out, okay?" Pete comforts him with a hand on his knee and then stands, heading to their bathroom.

He returns with tweezers, bandaids, disinfectant wipes and a paper towel. Patrick howls in pain when Pete begins to pull out one piece, his wings stretching and fluttering as best they can. "Stop that." Pete tells him. "You're creating wind." Patrick shoots him a glare and sends a gust towards him, which earns himself a pointed look.

He stops and Pete continues on, removing glass from his feet. By the time he's done there's blood all over his feet and Patrick is seeing stars. Fuck, it hurts like a bitch. It hurts even more when Pete begins to wipe the cuts. Pete looks concerned and bandages his feet, wiping up the blood on the floor. 

"All good?" He asks, standing and stretching. He's been on his knees picking out glass for probably an hour. Patrick feels love course through him. No one else would spend thr long on their knees and helping him. 

"Yeah. Thank you." Pete crawls on top of him and kisses him. He's heavy and Patrick tries to push him off. "Get off, you're heavy." Patrick grumbles when he doesn't budge. Pete beams at him and reaches for his wings, running his fingers over them.

Patrick's back arches and he sighs, wanting Pete to stroke his wings for a while. They shift until Pete's sitting and Patrick's laying across his lap. This way Pete has a better angle. He runs his hands across his wings and strokes and marvels over each blue feather. It feels amazing to Patrick, and Pete loves to do this, so it works for both of them. His feet still burn from the disenfectant, but this helps a bit.

"Hey, 'Trick?" Pete asks. Patrick makes a noise in response, hoping he doesn't have to get up. "I know you hated that vase. Did you break it on purpose?" Patrick makes an indignant squawk and shakes his head furiously. Of course not, his parents gave him that. But he did hate it.

"I got glass in my feet. Do you really think I meant to?"

"Good point. We can get another one."

"Or not."

"Yeah, probably not."


End file.
